Sasodei: Strings of Manipulation
by Blood Drenched Scorpion
Summary: Under the falling rain, I've looked backed in your eyes. All I should have seen are chances of love, but all that I've actually saw is the chance of sharing this pain in my heart with you. Sasodei. Warning: Mentions of smex. Rated T for safety.


**3 years of friendship. 2 years of a one-sided…"relationship"…, a sad relationship that happened between a certain redhead and a feminine blonde. My name is Akasuna no Sasori, I am the redhead that will take part in this is story, which I assure you it's true. The only reason that I'm telling this to you dear readers is because of years of suppressed depression…, and hate caused by that brat…, MY brat. **_**-Sasori**_

* * *

"Hey Danna, un!!" chirped an energetic blonde towards his redheaded partner. Said redhead just tilted his head ever so slightly sideways to show that he was listening, "What is it brat?" inquired Sasori. "Ummm…, well I was wondering… there's an art exhibition set up here in Amegakure… so… would you mind if you'd come along with me Danna, un?"

* * *

**That was where it all began, where that- fracture (for my part), in our partnership truly began. I had a hunch that something terrible might come in the distant future, but I'm a realist. I won't state something in my mind unless it's sure to happen. As for that exhibition, I knew it was coming long before Deidara and I've been hoping the works will be of the best quality instead of second-hand amateurs. Deidara on the other hand…, he doesn't usually invites me out on these trips, mainly because when it comes to art I will be the one to appear first, and usually it consists of Deidara…, purposely (but terribly failing) flirting with me. **_**-Sasori**_

* * *

Adorned with their Akatsuki cloaks, Amegakure civilians would expect the Akatsuki's to react very professionally, even if they are attending ceremonies of their interest or amusement. But not for a certain blonde member. Of all the Akatsuki (besides Tobi), Deidara is by far the most childish and arrogant little brat that Sasori has ever known throughout his Shinobi life. The brat always seems to be galloping around his Danna whenever their on a small walk or in a mission. Now, being in an art museum, filled with decent (in other words; pathetic in Sasori's opinion) artists is still no exception towards the blonde's hyperactivity around his Danna. "So~, Danna, un. How many of it do you think are awesome?" It seems that there's ALWAYS a sense of happiness whenever the bomber is speaking to Sasori. "… It's all decent…" was the only reply the brat got from his master. Unknown to Deidara, Sasori have been noticing a vague, if not disturbing change in his partner's attitude around him. He always seems to be…grabbing, Sasori's attention. No matter what, it's always Deidara that annoys Sasori, while subconsciously Sasori thinks Deidara is desperately trying to tell him something, something that the blonde wanted only from his Danna. Unknown to Sasori however, is that the bomber has feelings, forbidden feelings in this case, towards his own master

* * *

**I've truly been very confused and befuddled. Whenever the brat shows those kinds of emotions towards me, I never knew how to react. Killing the Sandaime Kazekage? Easy. Destroying a whole nation? Just a walk in the park. Capturing a tailed beast? Piece of cake. Saying something to your feminine partner (which is a GUY) of 3 years had just confessed his feelings of…love… towards you? What the hell? **_**–Sasori**_

* * *

"Danna, un!! Which one do you prefer? Dark green or magenta, un?" Apparently, Sasori and Deidara are in the clothing district of Amegakure. The employees of the shop were now wondering why the Akatsuki's bomber is acting so, girly, towards the Akatsuki's feared puppeteer. It seems Sasori, while completely aware, is acting VERY oblivious to the relationship that the brat has laid out for them both. While Deidara is being affectionately caring towards his partner, Sasori's equally affectionate caresses towards Deidara were very meaningless to the redhead. Sasori cannot feel emotionally or physically unlike humans. Sasori cannot fatigue or be limited by the human limits. Sasori is the perfect killing machine compared to the most dangerous rouge acting out in the wild. So why is the redhead responding towards all of the loving gestures that the blonde is giving towards him?

* * *

"**Shinobi rule no.25: A shinobi should NEVER show his or her emotions (least he or she is signing they're own death wish…)" Hmmm, the last part I've added it myself just for my own finishing touch. You want to know more about my relationship with my brat you say? Well, let's just say that we've gone as far as me humping the blonde in bed while at the same time giving him a bondage treatment, and yes, I'm ALWAYS on top. What, do you expect me to give you all of the mushy details? *Sigh*, typical. Let me get this straight…, literally. Those acts of love are MEANINGLESS to me! They are nothing to shinobi, in fact I should have killed Deidara the day he confessed and said those sinful words at me. Point? "I. Am. Not. Interested. In. ANY. Relationships." But Deidara is special…, I'll give him a taste of my love at the end of his life… **_**-Sasori**_

* * *

Another day, another life is lost. That is what Sasori is expecting from today. Today is the day which he had promised to show Deidara his affections of love towards him. He will not show it in the form of a ring, or a kiss, or a hug, or anything one might considered romantic. No. Sasori will show his brat love in his own way. _A bloody, murderous way, the same way his parents had left him shattered, leaving an emptiness which spawned the __**demonic scorpion in his heart. **_"DANNA, UN!!!" There he is, always happy whenever his master is around, but this time the blonde is VERY happy now that his master and lover required his attention (which he had never got). Sasori smiled at his childish perkiness. _A fake, sinful smile of a __**manipulator. **_"Hey Deidara-chan." Sasori let the blonde hug him and even let him nuzzle his nose lovingly at his neck. They looked at each other for a while before sharing a soft, subtle and affectionate kiss before continuing the hug again. "Deidara-chan, I have something special…, just for you." "For me Danna? Than-", "Please let me finish this, We've been together for so long, you've given me something that no shinobi should have…, and I've felt so…" He chose his words carefully, "-grateful and happy that you've decided to share these feelings with me and no one else." Sasori smiled at his lover, _but Deidara never saw the killer glint…, and hurt sprouting from the redhead's eyes…_

* * *

Another one-shot from me. Hopefully you readers review this story and tell me what you think. I won't give the ending unless 10 reviews are given. Ending may vary, but unless your opinions overwhelm my plotline ego, I might change it. A/N: A revenge for Sasori in the story Replica Deity made by Akatsukimemberwoolfy.


End file.
